Nubian Empire
' The Nubian Empire' or "Azjol-Nerub" is an Aqir Empire in eastern Africanas. The Nubian Empire is led by the Spider King of whome has complete and utter control over the people of the Nubian Empire although his power is second to the Queen when it comes to religion, and domestic non military matters, and the current Spider King is Anub'Arak, while the current Queen is Naedr`Bash. The Nubians are the Kingdom that maintains the most structure and population in Africanas following its being overrun by the Orcs. This has allowed them to sustain constant attacks from the Orcs, and still continue to grow. While the Nubians do some trading with the Lahmians to their north, the Kingdom is nearly entirely isolationist in its policies, and attacking it poses a major problem in that you have no maps of the region or any knowledge of what your facing. The Nubian Empire was founded in the very distand past and they controlled a large tract of land during the centuries that flowed before the Eternity War and the intrusion of Chaos on the land. During the coming of the Eternity war the Nubians were damaged quite badly due to their attempt to assist their friends in the Murlocs, and this led to a split within the Empire of Nubia about how they were going to go ahead. The expansionist side would win this conflict and because of this they took part in the Fist War with Chaos and were devestated by this war to the point that they lost much of their holdings to the humans of Africanas. Following this the leadership of the Nubians would become dire hard isolationists to the point that people thought their Empire had fallen. In fact it had not fallen but had actually increased dramatically in power. The Nurubians of Azjol Nerub are fighting a visious two front war against the Orcs on the surface, and the Forgotten ones who are coming from beneath them. History Early History Growth Coming of the Orcs Geography ' ' Azjol-Nerub is entirely underground. It’s a fascinating place and stretches for miles. It may lie beneath most or all of Eastern Africanas. The rock there is predominately granite, mixed with some igneous stone where volcanoes once rose and where magma from deep beneath bubbled up long ago. The nerubians are thorough artisans and left nary a corner untouched; every edge is smooth and faceted, every corridor planed and polished. They preserved the odd angles created by nature but straightened and widened tunnels into corridors and vaulted ceilings. The nerubians evidently nurtured certain phosphorescent and luminescent varieties to provide light, and these have since grown unchecked. Bats perch on door-frames and columns, as do spiders of varying size. Underground lakes teem with blind, silvery-white fish, and insects and worms crawl through the soft dirt alongside. Monsters prowl the deeper caves, and the less said about these the better. Goverment The Nubian Empire of Azjol-Nerub is led by two massively dominating figures in the form of its Daimer, and its Pleari of which normal human kingdoms would define as a King and Queen. The differences though are extreme with the Queen (Daimer) being the more powerful of the two, while the Pleari (King) is the one in charge of the military and maintainging order in the different cities of Azjol-Nerub. Daimer The Daimer is the religious Head, the main producer of the Dlaemer (Princesses) of whome are the ones that actually produce the larva that spawn the different kinds of egg laying Aqir, and the Plaerinis (Princes) of whome act as the second level of command for the Plaeri. Because of these different roles the Daimer is a revered role, and in the entire history there has only been three Daimer that have ruled. The first died after being infected by a disease that was spreading throughout the Empire, and the second would fall during the First War with Chaos, and her death would be the main reason behind the isolationism of the Aqir. A Daimer has never been seen by anyone alice, and this is not bound to change as they only move into the most deep of the tunnels of the Aqir and they are gaurded at all times by the Xleam (Gladiators) of whome are giant Aqir with nearly unbeatable fighting power. See Also : Sorkhen Lazh Sorkhen Lazh is the Daimer of the Aqir people, and this makes her the leader of the vast Nubian Empire of Africanas. Sorkhen Lazh has spawned hundreds of Dlaemer, and Plaerian throughout her life but her closest remain the Dlaemer Un-Azrian, and Aen-Laelix of whome Un-Azrian is the head of the Nubians religious order and the public face of the Daimer, while Aen-Laelix is the Dlaemer that has been chosen to be the Daimer should anything happen to Sorkhen. Once a beautiful Dlaemer Sorkhen had difficulty in so quickly becoming a Daimer following the death of her mother the previous Daimer, and her first years she had intense pain caused by becoming the head of the Hive Mind for the Aqir. Sorkhen Lazh was hatched during the peace of the days before the Eternity Wars, and she was made to be the public face of the Aqir as they expanded their holdings into the regions of Southern Africanas. During these years they lived on the surface as well as undergound, and their were other races that lived amongst them on these surface cities although they were still not allowed in the subterean cities. She would suffer two immense losses when first her Grand-Mother would die of disease and only a hundred human years later her mother would fall after a large army of Chaos broke into the now destroyed Nubian City of Anak-Jael and killed the occupants including the Queen. Dlaemer See Also : Aen-Laelix See Also : Un-Azrian Plaeri The Plaeri (King) is the head of the military and all armed forces within the Empire of Nubia. The Role of the Plaeri is far more simple in scope then the role of his counterpart in the Daimer as he is simply responsible for military actions both internal and external. His mind controls the thoughts of the military castes of the Aqir through the use of Plaerinis (Princes) of whome act as mediums between he and the lesser castes. The control he wields is biological in that none of the military castes may reject or even contimplate not following on something he has mentally conveyed to a Paerinis, and this power makes him a horrifying foe to face on the field of battle. The Plaeri in the same way as a Daimer is a member of the Plaerinis Cast and when the current Plaeri dies a calls go out mentally throughout the Hive mind and eventually the next is chosen from the Plaerinis and upon being chosen the chosen one begins to change into the Plaeri Caste of which is a distinctly different Aqir. See Also : Volazj Volazj is the current Plaeri of the Nubian Empire and thus he is a terrifying force on the battlefield and a brilliant military commander that has seen the depths of most things. Volazj has many Plaerinis below him but of all the ones he counts on the most valuable and close to him are Killix the Unraveller, Unok`ra the menipulater, and Sinok the Shadowraver of whome Killix is the head of the fortress city of Narjun and has been leading the Aqir agains the Orcs for nearly a hundred years, while Unok`ra is a calculating military commander that has left the Lahmians at a stalemate for centuries, and Sinok is basically the head of internal security and has turned the Aqir into a society without any resistence from within. Volazj was born during the dark days of the Eternity Wars and he was sent alongside his Father of sorts to the lands of Arabia where the Aqir`s ally in the Murlocs were being destroyed by the endless parade of Trollocs that were spreading throughout the world. He would fight braveley but the Aqir were outmatched in numbers and lost most of their expedition and their leader in his father was lost during the campaign. He would fight at the forefront of the next conflict in the First War of Chaos and he would watch as basically the entirety of the Aqir military machine was left in tatters by the advances of the forces of Chaos. He would become the Paeri during that conflict and would turn the tide against Chaos by engaging in a massive underground war where the numbers of Chaos were not as advantageous. Plaerinis See Also : Killix the Unraveller Killix the Unraveller is an extremely old Aqir that is of the Plaerinis Caste within the Nubian Kingdom. Killix became known as the Unraveller after he became the sole remaining Plaerinis in his area and was forced to almost single handedly defend the city of Narjun from Orcish Attackers. Killix the Unraveller was born during the coming of the Murlocs making him extremely young as he remembers a time when the Murlocs were still in the now abandoned port of Maelia. From his time period he was at the forefront of the conflict against the Trollocs, but he wouldn`t fight for long as his skills were noticed quickly and following this he was sent by the Plaeri at the time to the extreme west in Nord America where he was to form a Hive there under the belief that this Hive would be completely hidden from the Trolloc. His time in the Hive of Anh`Haxian was extremely productive and he would spend centeries there only returning upon the death of the first Daimer which caused a need for his experiance. He was at first meant to come back and become the new Plaeri but when he left Nord America his fleet was engaged in combat on the north coast of Africanas by a fleet of Romans and much of his fleet was sunk in the following battle. He would survive the sinking and take the remainder of the force that was with him and make his way to Nubia. By the time he arrived he had been replaced and this was a great blow to him at the time as he truly wanted to become the new Plaeri. He wished to return to his Hive but instead he was to stay and expand the Hive of Narjun while his post in Anh`Haxian would be filled by another Plaerinis. See Also : Unok`ra the menipulater Unok`ra the menipulater is a relatively young Aqir of the Plaerinis Caste within the Kingdom of Nubia. Unok`ra has spent the majority of his life convinsing humans to make stupid decisions based on his brilliant use of a new founded Aqir sub-species that he requested called the Aqir Diplomat by the humans and the Lalaux by the Aqir. Unok`ra was hatched during the expansion of the humans following the end of the invasions of Chaos. Unok`ra would be prepared from an early age to become the head of the Aqir front in the north against he distinct core of the Lahmians. For hundreds of years he fought different leaders, armies, and families and he was able to continue the same thing happening. Nothing was happening for the Lahmians on his front, and they were taking rather extreme casualites. It was at this point though that he begin to contimplate communicating with the humans due to the fact that they just continued to attack despite their little to no chance of coming inside the fortress. See Also : Sinok the Shadowraver Demographics Main Article : Aqir To a humanoid's eyes, Aqir are enormous bugs, most of man-size or larger, with powerful natural weapons at their disposal. They do not seem to use tools, although they do build structures out of natural materials using their bodily secretions. Aqir are capable of communicating by touching antennae to one another. They can also send simple messages to larger groups by sending out chemical signals in the air. Individual Aqir possess a certain level of animal cunning, but are unintelligent. They exist to serve the hive, and are specialized in their roles. Wasps attack, tunnelers dig, reavers defend, swarmers train, queens lay eggs, and so on. A Aqir instinctively gives its life for the colony. Aqir can range in size from a normal insect to gigantic hybrids and for this reason the number of sub-species within the Aqir quite numerous. Size seems to depend on how long the Silithid are allowed to develop in their egg stage. It appears that size is also directly correlated with colony size. Castes Most scholars agree that the Aqir begins life by hatching from an egg. At this point the young Aqir is a broodling — a larval state as yet unspecialized for any role in the hive. Eventually, the broodling encases itself in a cocoon and changes into its new form — a wasp, reaver, swarmer, or possibly some other as-yet unknown type of silithid. While Aqir haven’t been a visible part of the world long enough for anyone to accurately gauge their lifespans, some researchers think that after achieving adulthood, a common Aqir can live for decades, the larger Aqir live for hundreds of years, and the queens are nearly immortal in their aging. Points of Interest Cities Anq-Quiraj Main Article : Anq-Quiraj Ahn`Fhalt Main Article : Ahn'Fhalt Ahn`Kharet Main Article : Ahn'Kharet Narjun Main Article : Narjun Unique Spots Ahn`Bhan Main Article : Ahn`Bhan Category:Aqir Category:Africanas Category:Kingdoms of Africanas